Can't Take Your Eyes Off
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Kyouya makes an odd request of Tamaki, and Tamaki ends up becoming a model.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow King carefully watched his golden haired companion's every move as he cleaned up the Host Club. The others had gone home for the day, and just the Ootori and Souh boys were left behind to pick up that day's mess and prepare for tomorrow.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began in a languid, yet thoughtful voice. "I need your help with something."

Said Host King looked up from polishing the teacups. "You need my help? With what?" He looked surprised, his violet eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kyouya chuckled at his lover's expression. "Yes, your help, sweetheart." He smirked. "With what, you asked? A project."

Tamaki laughed. "You need help with a project?! Why?! You're top of our class!" He sighed as he saw Kyouya looked completely serious. "Fine. What do you need help with?"

Kyouya smirked. "Well, it's not a school project. I need you to be a model for me."

The Souh looked confused. "A model? That sounds like a school project to me! We use live models in Science."

The Shadow King shook his head. Not many people knew this, but Kyouya Ootori actually had a hobby outside of managing the Ouran Highschool Host Club. That hobby was photography. Ever since he could remember, Kyouya loved taking photos. He never particularly liked being in front of the camera, but he couldn't get enough of being behind it. "No, not with Science. I need a model for photography."

Tamaki raised his eyebrows, still looking confused. "Photography? Who will be taking the pictures?"

Kyouya sighed and stood up from his armchair. He walked over to Tamaki and poked him square on the forehead. "Me, you dolt!"

"Oooh!" Tamaki smiled, snapping his fingers as a look of realization passed over his features. "I knew that." He grinned.

Kyouya sighed. "Why do I even bother with you?" The bespectacled teen shook his head, his eyes scanning his boyfriend's elegant body. "Oh, yes!" He swatted Tamaki's bottom. "You're damned sexy."

Tamaki's whole body turn beet red. "Kyouya!" He whined. "Stop it, you creep!" The blonde pouted.

Kyouya smirked, chuckling. "What? I can't help the fact that you have a bubble butt!" He kissed Tamaki's collarbone, which was exposed as his shirt had been messily buttoned after a sweet make out session.

Tamaki squeaked and jumped, turning even redder. He was quite embarrassed by his boyfriend's...choice of words.

Kyouya laughed. "Stay here with me late tomorrow after the club closes. I'll bring my camera. Bring some extra clothes." Tamaki just nodded, his face even redder than the Hitachiin twins hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Ouran Host Club closed early, the hosts telling all the ladies needed to study for their exams. Reluctantly, everyone left. An hour or two later, the other hosts left, leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone.

Kyouya smirked, pushing his computer aside and standing up. He grabbed Tamaki's hips from behind and practically dragged him backwards. Tamaki squeaked, surprised. Kyouya chuckled, sitting down in an armchair with his blonde boyfriend perched on his lap. Tamaki blushed. "So, you were serious about this photoshoot, huh?"

"Yes, love." Kyouya purred, lightly skimming his lips down the blonde's neck.

Tamaki shivered, blushing more. "Hey! N-not now, Kyouya! You can't leave any m-marks if you're going to take pictures of me!"

Kyouya chuckled, nipping Tamaki's neck, which made said Suoh yelp. "That's what Photoshop is for, to fix any...blemishes."

Tamaki sighed, jumping off of the Ootori's lap. "Well, shall we get started? I'll go get changed, I guess." His normally pale face tinged a rosy shade of pink. Kyouya just smiled and nodded. Tamaki grabbed his school bag and went into a bathroom to change. Kyouya set to work setting up his camera. For a while, there was complete silence.

"How do I look?" Tamaki asked as he walked back into Music Room Three. Kyouya looked up from fiddling with his camera lens, jaw immediately dropping. Tamaki was wearing a white and black striped, three quarter sleeve, V neck hoodie that fell off of one shoulder. The shirt was paired with grey skin tight jeans, and tall, lace up combat boots. Kyouya could see traces of smoky eyeshadow, mascara, and black eyeliner. The makeup brought just enough attention to Tamaki's startlingly violet eyes. The eyes were the reason 'Elizabeth Taylor Boy' was one of Kyouya's many pet names for the other boy. The other beautiful boy.

Tamaki giggled at Kyouya's reaction, blushing. "You can't take your eyes off me, can you?" He asked, twirling around with a hand on his hip.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and finished fiddling with his camera lens. "Pose for me." Tamaki obliged with a smile. He posed for the camera like a pro, some poses sweet and flirty, others more sexual. Kyouya got completely lost in the sound of the shutter and the sight of his lover. This was his passion. Not just taking photos, but the one he was taking photos of.

After a half an hour or so, Tamaki gave a heavy sigh. "I'm getting a tad tired, Maman. Can I put a bit more energy into this?"

The photographer raised a dark eyebrow, ignoring his boyfriend's ridiculous pet name for him. "How so?"

The photographer's subject grinned and winked, skipping over to a radio. He bent down (in a slightly teasing manner) and turned the thing on. Peppy dance music began to play. Tamaki turned the bass up loud enough that the floor vibrated. The French boy began to swing his hips to the beat of the music, bouncing slightly. Kyouya grinned and began to take pictures. The more the music went on the wilder Tamaki got, whipping his head around and swinging his hips. "That's it! Perfect! Sexy, darling!" Kyouya called as he got his shots. The model began to pose again, getting more provocative and wild. He twirled to expose his hips, or tilted his head just a certain way to show off his neck and collarbone, giving the camera and the one behind it a sultry look all the while.

Kyouya put his camera on autopilot and got up, dancing and posing with the other boy. The camera began to count down for the final photo. Without warning, Kyouya grabbed the front of his companion's shirt and kissed him deeply. The camera shutter went off. He finally had proof of his feelings for his lover. His Tamaki. His Elizabeth Taylor Boy.


End file.
